When Soulless meets Sammy
by deannaG
Summary: Watching the beginning of season six, all I wanted was for the real Sammy to show up and kick Soulless Sam's butt. It finally happened in the last episode, but it was too little, too late. I wanted Soulless to pay for the sins he did to Dean. And once again,I had to make it happen myself. The rating is for show level language and violence.


**A/N 1**:We have had a lot of Sams over the run of Supernatural. In season six we had 'a-hole' Sam , also known as Soulless. There are a few losers out there that thought and probably still think, that Soulless was the best Sam of them all. They think, he was the most badass and sexy Sam ever. I say, go get your eyes checked. Being without emotions, does not make you badass or sexy, it makes you an a-hole. I wanted an earlier version of Sam to come face to face with the Souless One, and put him in his place.

**A/N 2: **The best part of 'Man Who Knew too Much' was the brief confrontation between Sammy and Soulless. Sammy proved to be the victor. So much for Mister 'Better Hunter'.

**Disclaimer A/N: **Sam, Dean, and the rest of the characters are the property of Kripke and company. They have used and abused their toys over the years, and some of those toys *cough* Castiel *cough* need to be thrown out, because they are getting moldy.

**Thanks A/N: **I want to thank the 100 plus people who took time from their busy real lives to look at my first story. I also want to thank Silver Ruffian, JokerGirl94, and nancylou for leaving me some love. Because love is like chocolate cake, you can never have enough. I want to thank SupernaturalWiki for transcripts and other info used. And as always, actual dialogue from episodes is in _italics_.

So without further adieu, I give you the battle of Sammy vs Soulless.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**June 2008**

At a crossroad, a very drunk Sam Winchester buries a box. He turns to face the Crossroad Demon.

Sam yells at the demon, _"I don't want ten years. I don't want one year. I don't want candy! I want to trade places with Dean." _The demon only laughs at him, even after being stabbed in the hand with Ruby's knife. He tells Sam that plans are in place and all the players are where they should be, including Sam and most importantly, Dean. Sam kills the demon. Sam stands there and tears start to fall down his face. He has failed Dean, he has failed his father. He curses out God, and sinks to his knees.

A hand gently touches his hair. Sam looks up, saying, "Dean?" in a whisper. But it is not his brother he sees before him, but his mother, looking the same as she did over three years ago. Sam gets to his feet, towering over her, but she only smiles at him and says, "Dean needs you". Sam nods, not wanting to know anything more. Mary takes Sam's hand and they are gone.

**October 2010**

Dean Winchester finds himself facing Boris in an alleyway. Boris seems to be flirting with him, but then picks Dean up and throws him against a dumpster. He gets to his feet, and picks up a pipe from the ground. Boris walks calmly over to him. Dean swings the pipe and Boris easily gets out of the way and knocks the pipe from Dean's hand. He punches Dean a few times and pins him against the dumpster.

Boris notices a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. It is Sam.

Sam glances at Boris and reaches for Ruby's knife. His glance drifts to the left and he sees...'Dean'. With a growl, Sam strides toward Boris and shoves him away from 'Dean'. He cuts off Boris' head with one clean slice. As Boris' head and body fall in different directions, Sam sees 'himself' standing a few feet away, with an almost disappointed look on his face. But a whispered "Sammy" grabs his attention.

Sam turns back to 'Dean'. 'Dean' is looking at him with eyes more familiar than his own. Eyes that speak of love and trust, and Sam knows without a shadow of a doubt, this is Dean. His Dean. The Dean that gave him the last of the Lucky Charms. The Dean that nursed all his aches. The Dean that was there after Jess died. The Dean who saved him from the Benders. The Dean who sold his soul to get Sam back. The Dean who should be in Hell, but isn't. Dean.

Sam grabs Dean just as his big brother's legs give way. Holding Dean close to him, Sam gently lowers his brother to the ground. He wraps his arms around Dean and hugs him tight. Dean once again whispers, "Sammy". But a loud "Hey", causes Sam to once again reach for Ruby's knife. He completely forgot about his doppelganger. He stands to face 'himself'.

'Sam' says, "who are you". Sam laughs and says, "I could ask you the same question".

'Sam' coldly says, "I am Sam Winchester". Sam glares at him and in an equally cold voice answers, "I truly doubt that".

'Sam' chuckles and says, "And why is that?" Sam sneers at his double, "Because Sam Winchester would not stand there and watch some fugly hurt his brother, you son of a bitch!"

'Sam' says calmly, "You just got there first". Sam glares at him and asks, "Where's the car?".

'Sam' points toward the side street and walks towards the brothers. Sam hisses and tells him,"You touch him and I will kill you. Just lead the way to the car".

Gently lifting Dean to his feet, Sam is surprised to see half-open green eyes looking at him. With a smile, he asks, "Can you walk?" Dean nods. Sam holds on to Dean's arm as they follow 'Sam' towards the Impala. 'Sam' stands there and watches as Sam puts his brother into the backseat of his car and then gets in himself. 'Sam' gets in the driver's seat and reaches for Dean. Sam hisses and pulls out Ruby's knife, "What did I tell you".

'Sam' says, "I need the keys". Sam reaches into Dean's jacket and throws the keys at his double. He thinks to himself, that the only thing keeping him from killing his double right now, is that Dean would be pissed to find blood inside his beloved car.

'Sam' says, "Where to?" Sam says, "Just go to the motel". Without a word, 'Sam' starts the car and drives.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

'Sam' parks the Impala in a spot, and turns to Sam, "You need help?" Sam ignores him, as he gets out of the car. He goes around to the other side of the Impala. He gently helps Dean out of the car and says, "Just go get the door". 'Sam' shrugs and does as he is told. He holds the door open as Sam helps Dean in and to the nearest bed.

Sam helps Dean off with his jacket. All he sees on Dean are bruises, breathing a sigh of relief, he pulls the comforter over his brother. Then he realizes that there is something missing. Cursing under his breath, he gently pats Dean down, but it is not there. Sam thinks to himself, that it must have broken off in the alley.

'Sam' says, "Looking for something?" Sam glares at him and says, "You know what I am looking for".

'Sam' nods and says, "It's in the bottom of my duffel". Sam glares at him and says, "Why would it be there?"

'Sam' chuckles and says, "Because after Dean threw it away, you took it out of the garbage and that is where you put it". Sam, sits on the edge of the bed and glances at Dean, "Why would he throw it away?"

'Sam' chuckles again, "Because he got tired of your crap". Sam sits there, speechless as a few tears run down his face.

'Sam' smiles at Sam, "Would you like me to get it for you?" Sam wipes his face and nods.

'Sam' goes to his duffel, and after a few minutes finally finds a small bundle wrapped up in tissue. He hands it to Sam, and says, "I need to make some phone calls". Sam nods. 'Sam' leaves.

Sam unwraps the tissue and looks at the amulet. He asks the sleeping Dean, "What did I do, to make you throw this away?" Sam sits there, wondering how Dean got out of Hell, why Dean would throw away the amulet, and what was wrong with 'himself'. But he remembers his mother's words and Sam knows what he needs to do. He gently puts the amulet back where it belongs and then smiles to himself as he reaches for the amulet around his own neck. He tells his sleeping big brother, "Now we both have one".

Not wanting to lay in the bed that his double slept in, he looks at a nearby chair and wonders if he will get any rest. But he really doesn't want to be so far away from Dean. The space next to Dean is just big enough for him and even if it wasn't, it would have to do. Sam lays down next to his brother and feels at peace for the first time since Dean died. He falls asleep within minutes.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDW

Dean wakes up slowly. Everything aches. He opens his eyes and sees the ceiling of their motel room, then he looks to his right and he sees...Sam? He gives Sam a nudge with his elbow and watches Sam's eyes open. Sam smiles and grabs him in a bear hug. Before Dean can question his brother, the door opens and 'his brother' walks in. Two Sams?

'Sam' says, "Good, you're up, Samuel wants to talk to us". Sam says, "Who?" Dean gets off the bed and looks from one Sam to the other.

'Sam' ignores Dean and answers Sam's question, "Our grandfather Samuel, Mary's father". Dean finally finds his voice and says to 'Sam', "Why are there two of you?" Sam says, "I am the real thing, that is a shapeshifter".

'Sam' chuckles and says, "I was here first, you are the shapeshifter". Sam gets off the bed, grabs Dean's silver knife from under the pillow and cuts himself. He is no shapeshifter, he holds the knife out to his double. His double chuckles as he takes the knife and cuts himself, also not a shapeshifter. Dean watches them closely.

Sam tells Dean, "The last time I saw you alive, you were getting attacked by the Hellhounds". Dean gasps, 'That was over two years ago, Sammy". Sam sits on the bed, "Two years AGO?" Dean sits next to his brother, while 'Sam' watches them dispassionately. Dean says gently, "Sammy, how did you get here?" Sam says quietly, "Mom". 'Sam' rolls his eyes, "Right. Dean, Samuel is waiting". Dean glares at 'Sam', "Then he will have to wait, this is more important", and turns back to his baby brother, "Sammy, how, I mean why, I mean , crap I don't know what I mean." Sam smiles, "She said that you needed me and she was right". Dean, glances at 'Sam' who looks bored, and asks "How was she right?" Sam glares at 'Sam', "That vampire was going to turn you and HE was going to allow it". Dean slowly stands up and walks towards 'Sam', "Is that true, where you standing there the whole time?" 'Sam' smirks "Yeah". Dean punches him in the face, "You son of a bitch". Sam gets off the bed and runs to his brother's side. 'Sam' straightens up and wipes the blood from his mouth, but finds Sam standing in front of him holding a knife. Sam tells him, "Remember what I said". 'Sam' sneers and says "I am going to see Samuel, with or without you, Dean". Dean in a voice that drips icicles says, "Fine, but you're not taking my baby, give me my keys". 'Sam' gets the keys from his pocket and Sam snatches them out of his hand. He hands them to Dean. 'Sam', with one last glare at Sam, leaves.

Dean sits on the bed and runs a hand through his hair. Sam sits next to him and asks, "What did I do?" Dean confused says, "What are you talking about?" Sam sadly asks, "Why did you throw it away?" Dean realizes that a familiar weight is back on his chest, he looks down and asks, "Where did you find it?" Sam sadly answers, "In his duffel". Dean looks shocked, "I guess we have some catching up to do". Sam sadly nods.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWS DWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSD WSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

After four hours of talking about demons and angels, betrayal and demon blood, family and friends, the living and the dead, all Dean wanted, was some food. All Sam wanted, was to hide in a corner and cry over what he had done to Dean. But Dean, after being with 'Sam' for the last few months, was more than happy to once again be a 'big brother'. After many chick flick moments (and hugs), Dean had his baby brother calm and ready to go out into the world. Dean was starving. They left the motel room and got into the Impala. They found a nearby diner and went inside to eat.

Returning to the Impala after their meal, Dean's phone rings, it's 'Sam'. He wants them to come to the Campbell's Compound, Samuel wants to see Sam. Dean tells him, "No, I am really not in a trusting mood right now. Tell Samuel, he can meet Sam somewhere more public than private". 'Sam' hands his phone to Samuel. Samuel says "That is unacceptable, we are in the middle of a case that should have been taken care of already. You... " Dean closes his phone on his grandfather's rantings. He looks at Sam, "You want to go find some vampires?" Sam smiles, "Sure".

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWS DWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSD WSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWS

They return to 'The Black Rose'. Waiting outside, they overhear Robert talking to his latest victim. They overpower Robert with some dead man's blood, allowing the girl to leave safe and sound. Taking Robert to a different motel, they question him on the location of the nest. An hour later, they have the location and Robert has gone the way of Boris. Dean calls up Bobby, and within one hour, hunters from all over the tri-state area have descended on the nest. They take out the nest with no serious casualities. A job well done and without the Campbells or 'Sam'.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWS DWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSD WSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Sam and Dean return to the Nite Owl motel to retrieve Dean's duffel. Dean packs up his duffel and asks Sam if he wants to take 'Sam's stuff. Sam's answer is a bitchface as he walks into the bathroom, but walks back out minutes later, this time with company. 'Sam' is behind him, holding a gun to his chin. Dean reaches for his gun. 'Sam' tells him to drop it on the bed. Dean glares at him, but lets the gun fall to the bed. 'Sam' says "Congratulations on the vampire nest, but Samuel wants Sam" Dean coldly says "Over my dead body". Sam looks at his brother in shock. 'Sam' chuckles, "If you insist" He shoves Sam away from him and shoots at Dean. Dean falls to the floor. With a scream, Sam reaches for Ruby's knife and shoves it into 'Sam's back. 'Sam' falls to the floor as Sam yells into his face, "You son of a bitch, I told you not to touch Dean". Even as 'Sam' bleeds out, Sam is running towards the bed. Dean is unconscious and bleeding. Sam grabs Dean and lifts him to the bed. He notices a bump on Dean's head, and realizes that he must have hit the nightstand after being shot. Taking off Dean's jacket, he sees the bullet got him in the shoulder, Sam thinks to himself, "the same place I shot him when I was possessed by Meg". Knowing that someone was going to call the police eventually, Sam grabs some towels from the bathroom, not even giving his double a second's glance while passing his body, and wraps the towels around Dean's shoulder to keep some pressure on the wound, until he can sew it up. Gathering Dean's duffel, he glances over at the other bed and sees 'Sam's duffel packed and ready to go, maybe by Dean, maybe by 'Sam', Sam grabs it because technically it is HIS. He runs to the Impala and throws both duffels into the back seat. He returns to the room, gives one look around the room to make sure that they have left nothing, except one dead body. Satisfied that all he needs to do is to grab one big brother, Sam gently pulls Dean off the bed and takes him to the car. He gets Dean into the passenger seat. He makes one final trip to the room and closes the door. He gets into the Impala and calls Bobby. Bobby calls him an idjit and tells him that they are more than welcome. Sam drives.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWS DWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSD WSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW DWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSW

Dean wakes up and wants to know what is going on. Since it is almost midnight, Sam stops at a motel to take care of Dean's wound and to tell him what he missed. Dean is speechless, because it is almost like St. Louis again, only instead of Dean facing himself in a battle for Sam, it's Sam facing himself in a battle for Dean. They decide to go to sleep and get breakfast in the morning.

Dean gets up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. As he is washing his hands, he hears Sam cry out his name. Dean runs into the room and gets two arms full of baby brother. Sam had awaken and seeing Dean was not in the room, had thought he had dreamed the whole thing. Dean calms him down, but Sam refuses to let Dean go. With a sigh born of a lifetime of big brotherness, Dean gets into his bed and allows Sam to join him. Sam puts his head on his big brother's chest, listens to his heart beating and all is good in his world. Dean smiles to himself, he doesn't know what was wrong with 'Sam', and he doesn't know how or why Sam was able to time travel to the alleyway, but he kind of likes the results. He has his baby brother back and all is good in his world. Both brothers sleep the sleep of the happy and content.

Outside, watching through the window, Mary Winchester smiles, her boys are back together. All is good in her world.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**A/N 3:** Ok, I left out some stuff, like what happened when Bobby saw season 3 Sam, or what happened to 'Sam's body, or what about Gramps and his crew of misfits, but I wanted to concentrate on Sam and 'Sam'.

**A/N 4:** Speaking of which, were you guys able to keep track of Sam and 'Sam'? Was it easy to distinguish between them? Also, the reason that I had season three Sam see 'Dean', was because at the beginning, he didn't know if that was the real deal or not.

**A/N 5: **This changes season six a lot and, at least for me, for the better. In my universe if you will, the 'cases' are pretty much the same, except you have the real Sam at Dean's side and not some a-hole. Some of the episodes may have to be eliminated. We no longer need 'Appointment in Samarra', because Dean doesn't need to deal with Death, and Bobby is safe (yeah). 'Like a Virgin' is just a crap episode, once you take out the reunion hug, so let's forget about that episode. 'Unforgiven' is gone also, because there are no flashbacks to Soulless with season 3 Sam. 'The Man who Knew too Much' is also in the garbage, sorry to say, for the same reason that 'Unforgiven' is gone. Most importantly, this changes season seven, no Lucifer to haunt Sam. Season seven, what a disappointment. Which of course means that the almost here season eight would be totally different as well.

**A/N 6: **Please don't ask me, What about ...(you know who I am talking about, wears a flasher's trenchcoat), this is a story about SAMMY saving the day and not some second character that has taken over the show. Thank you very much.

**A/N 7: **Like our beloved show, I tried to put in callbacks to previous episodes, Thank Chuck for SupernaturalWiki, they definitely deserve a second thank you from me.

**A/N 8: **I really have nothing else to say, I just wanted to have a numbered A/N for each season. Happy season eight everyone. This is Deanna Grace saying so long.


End file.
